Episode Guide
This is a complete episode listing for all the animation produced for based on the manga authored by Eiichiro Oda. The series currently consists of 418 episodes, two OVA's, four TV specials and nine movies. This episode list covers the original episode list for the series. The American localized version of ''One Piece by 4Kids Entertainment omitted and merged episodes due to editing. FUNimation Entertainment has licensed the rest of the series beginning with the Jaya arc and uncut DVD boxsets were first released on May 27th, 2008, beginning with episode 1. Funimation maintain the titles of the episodes as close as possible to a true translation of its Japanese counterpart.Episodes 1-206 were made and broadcast in 4:3 fullscreen, while episodes 207 onward were made and broadcast in 16:9 widescreen. Navigation One Piece OVA |- |} East Blue Saga Morgan Arc |- |- |- |} Buggy Arc |- |- |- |- |- |} Kuro Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Baratie Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Arlong Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Buggy Side Story (Manga Title Page Arc) |- |- |} Loguetown Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Warship Island Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Baroque Works Saga Laboon Arc |- |- |} Whiskey Peak Arc |- |- |- |- |} Coby/Helmeppo Side Story (Manga Title Page Arc) |- |- |} Little Garden Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Drum Island Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Arabasta Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Post-Arabasta Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |- |- |} Skypiea Saga Goat Island Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |} Rainbow Mist Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |- |- |} Jaya Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Skypiea Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} G8 Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} CP9 Saga Davy Back Fight Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Ocean's Dream Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Foxy's Return Arc (Filler) |- |- |} Water 7 Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Enies Lobby Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Post-Enies Lobby Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Whitebeard War Saga Ice Hunter Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Thriller Bark Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Spa Island Arc (Filler) |- |- |- |} Sabaody Archipelago Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Amazon Lily Arc |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |-After telling for Luffy all about her past, Hancock accept to give him a ride to Sabaody Archipelago by her Yuda-towed ship. She also invite Luffy for their banquet tonight and go inside to rest. At the banquet, Luffy eat everything around him, and the girls seem supicious. The Kuja Pirates misunderstand their Hebihime's action and prepare to attack Luffy. But before they could do, Luffy feel bore, he start to sing and dance with pan and spoon. Its make evryone laugh, and the party begin. But the girls, who have never seen man before, stick to Luffy, picking him. He escape with Marguerite to Elder Nyon's house. At there, Luffy come to know about Hancock is a Shichibukai, the war between Whitebeard Pirates and Marines and most important, his brother Ace is about taken to execution. He say sorry to his comrades, and ask Elder Nyon how he can rescue Ace. Elder Nyon tell him that there's only way to make to his brother in time, is asking Hancock accept the call of Marines. But, Hancock, now is sick by a unknown desease. |} Straw Hat Separation Arc |- |- |- |} de:Liste der Episoden References External Links *Fuji Tv - The Tv Station that broadcast One Piece, preview of the next episode is available.